Remember
by KrystleMoon
Summary: Finally Inuyasha and Kagome are confessing their love for one another, but Koga seems to have other plans for the two. InuyashaKagome.
1. Default Chapter

This is my first Inuyasha fan-fic and I do not ownInuyasha at all. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naraku had been defeated. And all was well; Kikyo had forgiven Inuyasha and finally moved on. Inuyasha had confessed his love to Kagome and she had confessed her mutual love for him. It was like it was mean to be. My story starts when Inuyasha and Kagome are sitting together outside watching the stars.

"Kagome there's something I have to tell you. Its something I've wanted to tell you for a long time now, but was afraid to say." Said Inuyasha a bit nervous about what he was about to do.

"What is it Inuyasha?" asked Kagome, as if she had a feeling she knew what he was trying to say.

"Now that Naraku is gone and Kikyo has found peace in death, I feel I have to confess my feelings for you. And well..." Inuyasha was trying to find the words to show how he felt about her. Kagome slowly placed a hand on his.

"I think I know what it is you're trying to say Inuyasha." Said Kagome with a little smile.

"You do Kagome?" asked Inuyasha a little worried she might not share his feelings.

"Yes, and I love you too." Just then, before he had a chance to say anything she leaned in to kiss him.

"(Could this be what they mean by true happiness?)" Asked Inuyasha to himself as he returned her kiss.

Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kylala were all witness to this from behind a big boulder.

"Oh I'm so happy for them." Said Sango as she watch with sparkling eyes.

"Yes it is a wonderful feeling. Isn't it Sango?" said Miroku, placing an arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah. So don't ruin it!" she said as she brushed his arm off her shoulder.

"So how's Kohaku doing?"

"He's better now, Kanna's been a big help. She really cares about Kohaku."

"Who would've thought that an incarnation of Naraku actually had some good in them?" Said Shippo sincerely.

The next day, Kagome and Sango were working in the garden when they felt a sudden breeze. Kagome looked to the East and saw a tornado like figure headed straight for them.

"Is that who I think it is?" asked Sango.

"I hope not, you know how Inuyasha feels about him."

Said Kagome. And sure enough their fears had been confirmed it was Koga.

"Kagome! Oh at last I found you. I've been looking all over for you." He exclaimed as he ran up to her with a big smile on his face.

"Uh, Koga there's something I've got to tell you…" said Kagome trying desperately to explain that they couldn't be together. Suddenly Inuyasha came out and immediately started in on Koga.

"What are you doing here, you mangy wolf. Why don't you find your own girl? Kagome's mine, you got that wolf?"

He said violently trying to get his point across.

"What does he mean by **his girl, **Kagome?" he asked as he turned to ask Kagome what was going on.

"I thought you were my girl. I thought we were going to be together." he said almost as though his heart were going to break, unless she told him it wasn't true.

"Koga….I'm..." She couldn't quite get the words out when Inuyasha said

"Stop Kagome! you don't have to explain anything to him Kagome, He probably wouldn't understand anyway. Guys like him only get the point one way." Just then Inuyasha stopped talking he looked at Koga, he looked as though he was about to cry.

"(He's just being a baby; it wasn't real love anyway, he'll get over it.)" He tried to convince himself of these things in his head."(I can't actually feel sorry for him. Can I?)"

Just then Koga's tears turned to anger.

"I know you love me Kagome, and I'm going to prove it. If it weren't for that mangy mutt Iknow you'd love me." Then he left but instead of running at an incredibly fast speed he just walked away. Kagome never felt so guilty in all her life, but he had to understand that she didn't love him, she cared for him as a friend but she could never love him as she loved Inuyasha.

"Poor Koga." Said Sango sympathetically.

"I hope he's alright" she said as she watched him disappear in the distance.

"Well serves him right. Thinking he could just come around here and try to get you to run away with him like that." He said still trying not to feel sorry for Koga.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know, I know it ended a bit abrupt and somethings have yet to be explained, but I promise that I will explain everything in the next chapter. Please don't forget to review.


	2. Friends forever

In this chapter I'm explaining how Kanna and Kohaku became friends and I'm sorry if it ended abruptly but I'd like for the story to be more than two chapters long so don't worry I know you'll love it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the last Chapter of Remember Inuyasha and Kagome confess their love for one another; Sango had Kohaku back

And Koga got his heart broken and vowed he'd prove that Kagome belonged to him and not Inuyasha.

Koga was furious he was pacing back and forth in the cave.

"Uh Koga, are you alright you haven't exactly been your self since Kagome broke up with you to be with Inuyasha. Asked wolf demon 1.

Koga stopped pacing and turned abruptly.

"What was that?" he asked with his fists clenched.

"Nothing, I just meant that you shouldn't be upset just because Kagome's in love with someone else. Explained wolf demon 1.

"He's right Koga. There are other fish in the sea after all,

Why don't you try meeting a nice female wolf demon?" suggested wolf demon 2.

Koga ran right up to him and put him in a headlock.

"What do you mean find someone else, there's only one person in this whole world for me. And that's Kagome.

"Koga let him go! He's just trying to help" cried wolf demon 1.

Koga immediately let go.

"There's got to be a way to show Kagome that I'm the one who she was meant to be with." Said Koga in desperration.

"Well I think the only way you could possibly do that is by showing her that she and Inuyasha weren't meant to be. But I don't see how you're going to do that." Said Wolf demon 2. Koga's eye's grew extremely large, he snapped his fingers and said.

"That's it! I'm sorry I didn't think of it sooner." And just as he headed for the door the two Wolf demons asked him where he was going and what he was going to do.

"You'll find out, I'm gonna go pay a visit to an old friend."

The two Wolf demons look at each other in confusion.

Meanwhile at Kiede's hut:

"Why did it take so long for you to tell Kagome you loved her Inuyasha?" asked Shippo to Inuyasha.

"Why do you always ask these annoying questions?"

"Ah,ah,ah Inuyasha I asked you first." He said waving his finger at him.

Inuyasha just walked away.

"Hey aren't you going to answer my question? Inuyasha!"

Sango was rebandageing Kohaku's wounds Kanna was also helping. She hardly ever left Kohaku's side.

"Kanna? Why did you help my brother escape? Weren't you afraid that Naraku would be angry?" she asked looking at her with confusion.

"The thought of Naraku finding out had crossed my mind. But I had to help Kohaku, I decided that that would be my only priority." She said

"Thank you, If it weren't for you I probably would've lost my brother for good. But what made you decide to help him?"

"I never had a friend before, only a master. I didn't even know what a friend was before I meant Kohaku, he was the only one who ever showed me any kindness." She said as she stared at Kohaku. Sango just looked at her and smiled then left.

When Naraku had brought Kohaku back to life and taken away his memory he had no one. As time went by he and Kanna became close friends. So when Inuyasha was fighting Naraku Kanna decided to take a chance and escape once and for all.

"So how's he doing?" asked Miroku.

"I think he'll be okay." Replied Sango

"Where's Kagome?"

"She and Inuyasha went for a walk. I think Shippo was starting to get on both their nerves with all his question's."

"So where's Shippo?"

"He followed them, so I guess it's just you and me." He said as he reached over and started groping her.

"You just can't help yourself can you monk?" she said just before she slapped him.

As Inuyasha and Kagome were walking together they were talking about what they would do now that they had defeated Naraku and his evil incarnations.

"Inuyasha do you think maybe we could continue to go back and forth between this era and my time."

"I hope we can, but you never know what will happen in the future." Kagome just stared at him.

"Could you not be so negative please? You're really starting to depress me." She said with a frown on her face.

"I'm sorry kagome its just that I don't whant anything to get in the way of our happiness together.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you liked it and please review I should probably also mention that I based this story on an old black and white movie I saw a few years a go it was titled the same thing. well thats all.


	3. Forget me not?

Well I finally did it I've been so worried that I wouldn't be able to come up with a third chapter. I hope you all like it, I don't own Inuyasha, I don't own the show either haha (well if I was a geniouse at spontaniouse humor I'd have written a comedy) anyway I hope you all enjoy this new chapter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the last chapter I explained why Kanna and Kohaku are so close and the beginning of Koga's plot against Inuyasha and Kagome.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Koga was just about to enter an old castle when he heard a voice,

"Come in Koga. I've been waiting for you." Said the voice. "What brings you here? No, don't tell me, you're in love with a human but she's in love with someone else, another demon perhaps?" said the voice again as if he could see right into Koga's heart.

"Yeah, I remembered that you were performing some kind of spell at the time I met you. And I was wondering if you might help me out?" Replied Koga.

"You seem pretty strong, why don't you just kill this dog demon, this Inuyasha?"

He did it again. It was like this guy was peering at Koga's every thought.

"Or are you afraid that that might cause Kagome to hate and despise you forever?" he said with a knowing smile.

"Yes, that's why I came to you."

"Fear not, I shall help you. If its one thing I do well its love potions." Just then the man paused a moment "Wait, I do have something that just might work better than any old love potion. After all if you were to make Kagome fall in love with you Inuyasha would probably never rest till he got her back."

"So what? I can beat that stupid mutt with one hand behind my back!" said Koga most assuredly.

"Yes but love is a very strong bonding of two hearts. Almost nothing can break it. But if you were to somehow make Inuyasha and Kagome somehow forget each other" that last sentence caught Koga's attention indefinitely.

"What do I have to do to make that happen?" asked Koga.

"Just leave it to me." Said the mysterious man. Suddenly, after Koga left, a girl came from behind the curtain behind the mysterious man.

"Just what do you think you're trying to do? Instead of playing matchmaker for that dumb wolf and the one who destroyed our beloved master Naraku we should be getting revenge and destroying them." She said in anger.

"That's what I intend to do." He replied.

"Huh?" she said in confusion.

"You'll see" he assured his sister with a sly smile.

That night Inuyasha was lying on the roof and just stared up at the stars. He was remembering the kiss that he and Kagome shared beneath those same stars.

"Now that's one thing I guarantee I'll never forget." He whispered to himself, just before falling asleep.

Meanwhile two mysterious figures appeared in the distance.

They began to perform a magic spell that seemed to work its way into both Inuyasha and Kagome's dreams. In Inuyasha's dream he was running towards Kagome but the closer and closer he got to her the further and further away she seemed to be, it was the same in Kagome's dream as well.

"Kagome! Why can't I reach you?" he said in his dream.

As you know by now the same thing was going on inside Kagome's dream as well, they were both tossing and turning till they both disappeared from each others dreams.

The next morning when Kagome woke up she screamed causing everyone else to wake up.

"What is it Kagome what's the matter?" asked Miroku.

"Wha...Who are you?" she asked in a shaky nervous voice.

"I'm Miroku, don't you remember me?"

"Are you all right Kagome? It's me, Sango."

"And me." Said Shippo hopping in Kagome's lap like he always used to do. Just then Kagome screamed.

"AAAHHHH! What in the world is going on here? Where am I?" just then she ran out of the house there she saw Inuyasha.

"AAAHHH! Who or what are you? And what do you all want with me and where am I?" she yelled.

"I don't know who they are, but I do know who you are, you're Kikyo aren't you?! But you don't smell like her." He said. "Who are you?" he growled as he stared them all down.

"Pssst… Miroku!" whispered Sango as she waved her appendix finger summoning him to her. "What's going on?"

"I have no idea. Do you suppose they're under some spell?" said Miroku.

"I don't doubt it." Replied Sango.

"I hope they snap out of it soon, they're starting to freak me out." Said Shippo

"Ah, what's that?" exclaimed Kagome as she noticed a twirling tornado headed strait for them. Suddenly the tornado stopped twirling and Koga appeared. He ran towards Kagome with his outstretched hand as if to embrace her.

"Are you alright Kagome? You look as though you've seen a ghost." He asked. Kagome pushed him away

"**Get away from me; all of you just get away**!" she yelled as she ran off towards the woods.

"Wait Kagome I can explain everything!" he called just before attempting to chase after her. Inuyasha blocked him off from his destination.

"Alright, if you say you can explain everything, why not try explaining it to me?" He said with a dead serious scowl on his face. "Or if ya want I could always help ya out by beating it out of you!" he said with a strange smile on his face.

"Out of my way mutt face; I don't have time for you." Koga said as he pushed Inuyasha aside and resumed his chase.

"Hey come back here!" yelled Inuyasha as he got up to run after him. Koga soon caught up with Kagome and wrestled her, grabbing both her wrists and telling her that all he wanted was to help her and to tell her what was going on. Kagome soon settled down and Koga let go of her wrists.

"Who are you? What do you want from me? And how did I get here?" Asked Kagome almost hysterical.

"I'm Koga, and I love you, you and I are friends."

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" asked Kagome,

"And who were all those other people?"

Koga didn't know that Kagome would forget everything, he thought that she'd only forget her love for Inuyasha. He decided then and there he had to think of something clever and quick.

"They're our enemies, they've stolen your memory. And now I've come to rescue you my love!" He said hoping that she bought that little lie.

"Then does that mean you and I are lovers?" Asked Kagome. Koga didn't know what to say. he was overwhelmed with joy.

"Yes!" said Koga leaping forward to give her a big hug.

"You and I are going to get married. Soon, real soon."

At that moment Inuyasha appeared and demanded that he tell him what was going on, or else.

Kagome stared at Inuyasha, Inuyasha turned his head to ask what she was looking at but before the words could come out completely their eyes locked.

("Who is this girl…") he thought

("He looks like someone I've seen in my dream…") She said in her mind.

("It's like I've seen her face some where before, and it wasn't Kikyo.")

Koga could sense what was going on and he remembered what the strange man had said that night (Love is a very strong bonding of two hearts and almost nothing can break it.) Just then Koga grabbed Kagome and made a run for it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well did you like it? I hope you did if you did please review and tell me what you liked best if not then tell me what you didn't like (But please be kind, I'm very emotional) I'd like to thank CherryBlossomLove for telling me the names of Koga's friends.


	4. A familiar feeling

Well here it is my new chapter to my Inuyasha fan-fic. and as I'm sure you all know I don't own Inuyasha, nope not all. But I hope you enjoy it becauseit could be a while before this story reaches its final chapter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------Later on when Miroku and the others caught up with Inuyasha they asked him what was going on.

"What are you asking me for? Last thing I remember is being bound to a tree by Kikyo, then waking up to a bunch of strange people standing around. And I do mean strange." He said turning his head to look at Shippo who was perched on top of Kylala's head.

"Oh yeah well you wouldn't talk that way if Kagome was still here!" whined Shippo.

"Huh- who's Kagome?"

"You mean you don't know?" asked Miroku in shock.

Meanwhile Koga had taken Kagome to the place he had seen that strange man.

"Hey you never told me that Kagome would forget _everything_!" he said in a low, and growling tone.

"Not to fear my furry friend, I assure you all will be well.

"It had better be! Or else I won't be the only one with a broken heart" he said as he got right in the man's face. "Get the picture."

"Yes, I understand, I told you before there's nothing to fear." After thatKoga gathered up Kagome and headed home.

"That stupid wolf. Who does he think he is?" complained the strange woman coming from the shadows.

"Calm yourself sister, you two may have a lot in common."

Said the strange man.

"Me and that idiot? You must be joking." she said in disgust.

"Anyway, all joking aside, all is going according to plan, soon Inuyasha and Kagome will forget everything, they won't even be able to remember _themselves._" He said with a smug little grin.

"So what'll that do to them? It's far too easy." She said in frustration.

"As soon as they forget who they are, they'll cease to be." He said as his grin grew into a full fledge smile.

"Now that's more like it." Exclaimed the mysterious woman with joy.

"You _are_ blood thirsty aren't you?" he said still smiling.

"I guess so." She replied.

Later at the Wolf den Koga had just arrived with Kagome.

"Koga! Its about time you came back. we were starting to worry about you."Said Ginta who was happy to see his friend was all right.

"Oh I see you've got Kagome with you, what happened? I thought she was in love with Inu…bluh …hg?" mumbledHakaku who was cut off by Koga who wasn't about to take any chances.

"What's wrong Koga?" asked Ginta in confusion.

"Nothings wrong, I just don't want anyone to mention that mutt face around Kagome again. You bone heads got that?"

"Got it!" replied both Ginta and Hakaku at the same time.

Koga lead Kagome into the den.

"Wow isn't that great Ginta?" asked Hakaku with a happy smile on his face.

"Yeah, I'm glad he finally got what he wanted. I'd just like to know how he did it." RepliedGinta in a pleasant yet suspicious voice. They glanced at each other as if one could answer the others question.

"Kagome-are you alright?" asked Koga in concern.

"I'm fine. It's just that…I feel I should be some where else right now." She said as if not quite sure of what she was saying.

"That's silly, where else would you be but here?" he said a bit nervously.

"Yeah you're right, what was I thinking." As she said this, her mind went back to the face of that boy, something wasn't right.

"Inuyasha are you listening to me?" called Sango who was walking up behind him along with Miroku, Shippo and Kylala.

"Leave me alone! That girl knows something. I can feel. it and I'm gonna find out what that is."

"Let us help you Inuyasha." Said Shippo who was traveling on Miroku's shoulder.

"Why should I except help from you losers?" He shot back over his shoulder.

"Because we're your friends, Inuyasha." said Shippo.

Inuyasha stopped. he couldn't help but want to believe him.

"Look, until I find out what's going on and why I can't remember anything, I don't intend to be friendly with anyone." he said with a sneer. He just walked, and as he walked away Sango, Miroku and Shippo started talking.

"Do you think we should follow him?" asked Shippo

"Of course, but we can't just leave Kohaku and Kanna behind." said Sango.

"Don't worry Sango" called a voice from behind.

"Huh, Kohaku what are you doing up?" asked Sango with concern.

"I'm sorry Sango, I couldn't stop him, and he was just so determined to find you." Said Kanna, worried that Sango was angry.

"It's alright Kanna, I don't blame you, and you've been very kind. Now if you just take him back to the village Shippo will go with you." said Sango.

"NO!" demanded both Kohaku and Shippo at the same time.

"I can make it, I know I can." said Kohaku looking at his sister with wide eye's.

"Well, you promise to go back if you feel you're getting weak?" asked Sango.

"Yes, I promise."

"Wait, Kohaku you can't go without me." Pleaded Kanna.

So they all went after Inuyasha, who by this time was a good ways ahead of them, and who do you suppose he met up with now? It was none other than Sesshomaru, Jaken and Rin.

"I was wondering when you'd show up, Inuyasha." Said Sesshomaru. "Something's different about you."

Inuyasha probably would've started trading insults with his brother by now except for one thing, he didn't know who Sesshomaru was.

"Do you know me?" asked Inuyasha.

"Of course he knows you, you fool, this is your brother Lord Sesshomaru."Shouted Jaken.

"My brother, then maybe you could help me out, what's going on." asked Inuyasha.

"Help you? you must be joking, he's gonna…." Said Jaken just before being interrupted by Sesshomaru.

"What do you need to know Inuyasha?" asked Sesshomaru.

"I can't remember anything or anyone, I need to know what's going on, please if you're my brother you've got to help me." Pleaded Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru just stared at Inuyasha, ("What shall I do? Shall I help Inuyasha, I sense dark magic somehow mixed with another familiar scent.") Thought Sesshomaru.

Meanwhile at the Wolf den Kagome satscratching one of the Wolves behind the ear, and thinking to her self,

("This seems familiar, likeI've done it before.Who was that guy, why is he constantly in my dreams?")

Just then Ginta and Hakaku came running up to talk to her.

"Hey Kagome" called Ginta and Hakaku "how ya doin'?" they asked.

"I'm fine... who are you again?" asked Kagome.

Ginta and Hakaku just stared at each other then looked at Kagome.

"This is the third time you forgot our names" said Ginta

"Are you sure you're alright Kagome?" asked Hakaku.

"I guess so." Replied Kagome.

"Kagome!" called Koga.

Kagome didn't want to answer, she really just wanted to be alone, she felt that she and Koga weren't really meant to be.

"I have to find that dog demon," said Kagome.

"Kagome, where are you?" called Koga.

"Before it's to late." she said to herself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Did you like it, I know your probably thinking that some of the characters are a bit out of character but keep in mind aboutwhat they've been through. Well that being said I hope you read more chapters later on.


	5. Love And Hate

I don't own Inuyasha, yadda, yadda, yadda. Boy I get tired of saying that every time, but rules are rules (darn it!) oh well, any way I really hope you enjoy this chapter. This seems to be the only story that I've written that anyone really cares for (Sighs with sarrow)

------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the last chapter Inuyasha came face to face with his half brother Sesshomaru. Is he an unexpected ally? or will he make things worse?

Sango, Miroku, Shippo and the others had just caught up with Inuyasha to find him face to face with Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru explained he had no wish to fight. When they asked why he simply replied, "I want Inuyasha to know who I am when I cause his untimely end." He explained, staring coldly at Inuyasha with an emotionless look on his face.

"Um okay!" said Shippo as Sesshomaru walked away "(Okay, I don't like him.)" he thought to himself.

Sesshomaru turned his head to look at Shippo.

"(Gulp!) (Could he know what I'm thinking?)" thought Shippo nervously.

"I don't think that we should let him out of our sight." suggested Sango.

"I agree. I find it hard to believe that Sesshomaru would just help Inuyasha like that." replied Miroku.

Meanwhile Kagome decided that she just had to search for that silver haired dog boy, there was something about him, why did he haunt her dreams like some strange phantom? well that was that. She decided to slip out and find the dog demon for herself and get some answers. She slipped right passed the rest of the wolf demons, butwhen she started her way into the forest she was taken by surprise by a couple of dark figures.

"Hello Kagome. You most likely don't remember us, we've never met before, but we've been waiting for you." said the mysterious man with a villainous grin.

_"Now? Do we kill her now?"_ asked his sister telepathicly.

_"NO! not yet, I'm still having fun."_ He snapped at his sister through his mind.

_"Well, we'd better do something quick, you know if they get their memories back it's all over."_ she exclaimed in a slight uneasiness.

_"Don't worry, there's only one way that could ever happen, and I'm not about to let it"_ He assured his sister calmly.

"Umm, could you help me find someone?" asked Kagome

"Why, of course we can my dear, we know a lot of people. Who is it you're looking for?" he asked as he reached for one of her trembling hands.

"I'm not quite sure, he's a demon and he has silver hair and dog ears." explained Kagome.

"Oh, I see." Replied the man as he made a quick winking gesture to his sister who was by this time standing right behind Kagome.

"Well perhaps we have heard something of him, haven't we?" he said, turning his attention towards his sister.

"Oh, yes, of course we have. But what do you want to find him for? We thought you were happy with the wolf demon." she asked without thinking.

"How did you know about Koga?" she asked suspiciously.

"Well, uhh, I..." stammered the strange lady.

("I have a feeling they're not trying to help me, they're obviously hiding something.") Kagome thought to herself as she eyed the two cautiously. "I think I'd better get going." She said as she slowly inched away just before she made a run for it.

"Don't just stand there! Shouldn't we go after her?" ranted the mysterious lady.

"Don't worry, she's harmless, I just wanted to see my work first hand." He said with an even more fiendish smile on his face.

"But what if she finds him?" she argued.

"We'll worry about that when we come to it." he said as he slowly walked away.

"Inuyasha!" called Sesshomaru.

"Yeah, what do you want?" asked Inuyasha.

"I wish to know what became of that girl you were always with, that, Kagome, I think was her name?" he asked, almost as though he were trying to get Inuyasha to remember something.

"Forget it Lord Sesshomaru, he's hopeless! Why don't you just kill him, get Tetsusaiga, and get going?"Jaken asked in confusion.

Sesshomaru just turned a cold shoulder to Jaken and walked away.

Just then they heard a rustling in the bushes,

"Alright! Who ever's in there might as well make you're selves known." demanded Sango.

Just then a figure cautiously stepped forward. It looked somewhat like a girl. Inuyasha's heart was in his throat.

"(Could it be her, could it be that same girl from before?)" thought Inuyasha in agonizing anticipation. "Come on already and show you're self will ya? No ones going to hurt you, we just want to talk that's all." he shouted.

Just then they heard a whirling noise. It was Koga. He'd come in search of Kagome, butthe girl made a run for it.

"Oh no, not this time." mumbled Inuyasha, just before running after her.

Kagome ran for dear life, she didn't know where to turn, she didn't know who was friend and who was foe. She ran till she came to a dead end.

She turned suddenly to see Inuyasha standing right behind her.

"Go away! Leave me alone! Please don't eat me, I'm begging you!" cried poor frightened Kagome.

"Calm yourself. I just want to talk." said Inuyasha, as he made his way toward her.

"Talk?...that's all, you mean you're not gonna try and kill me or devour me?" asked Kagome in surprise.

"EAT YOU! YUCK! Why would I do a sick demented thing like that?" retorted Inuyasha in shock at such a disgusting idea.

"How should I know?All I know about you is you seem to enjoy chasing poor, defenseless girls all the time." Shouted Kagome.

"NO! just you. And I don't enjoy it." Shouted Inuyasha folding his arms and looking in the opposite direction.

"HEY! Are those dog ears?" she asked in amazment as she started scratch them.

"HEY, cut that out! Ooh! heh that's…not…to…bad!" said Inuyasha as he started to give in to Kagome's gentle caress.

Meanwhile Sesshomaru and the rest of the gang had just gotten rid of Koga and his pals and come to find Inuyasha and Kagome, they found them, they were watching from a cliff.

"Aww isn't that adorable?" asked Sango.

"Yeah, now that's what I call true love." Answered Miroku as he cuddled up to Sango to do his dirty deed, and as usual Sango came up with a crushing reply.

"What are they doing down there?" asked Shippo.

Sesshomaru just stared blankly.

Later that day Kagome filled Inuyasha and the others in on everything she knew. And when she mentioned the strange people she had encountered before, Kanna's eye's widened.

"Big brother and big sister." She whispered, but it wasn't low enough that Inuyasha couldn't hear.

"What! You know them? Who are they?" he shouted as he clasped onto Kanna's shoulders with an unrelentingly tight grip.

"Stop it!" demanded Kohaku "You're hurting her!" he shouted as he pushed Inuyasha away.

"Well, get her to tell me who those creeps in the forest are!" he demanded furiously.

"They are big brother and big sister, they go by the names ofAi and Kirai. They have the power to either make people fall in love or to rip lovers apart. They also had a memory spell that only worked on lovers, that's probably what happened to you two." She said in her gentle quiet way.

"But why?" asked Shippo in confusion.

"Probably because they killed Naraku." She said as if it were true.

"But that makes absolutely no sense, I thought all of Naraku's incarnations hated him." Said Miroku even more confused than Shippo.

"They loved him because he gave them life, he did not forbid them like all the rest, because he knew that they would have the power to defeat Kagome and Inuyasha if he could not." She said in an even more dismall tone than before.

Well that much was answered, but so much was left blank.

Meanwhile Kohaku had wandered off and Kanna went to look for him. When she found him he was skipping rocks in the lake.

"Kohaku, are you alright, are you mad at me?" she asked hoping he'd say no.

There was a long silence. Suddenly the silence was broken when Kanna received her reply.

"Why Kanna? Why didn't you tell me about them before this happened, we could've warned them." said Kohaku in disappointment.

"I was so happy for the first time in my existence that I forgot all about them. Please Kohaku, forgive me." She begged as Kohaku walked away. "Kohaku, please, I'm sorry, Kohaku don't leave me." She called out to him, but it was no use, he just kept walking.

At that moment Kanna's eye's began to overflow with tears. She'd never really cried before and she didn't much care for it.

Well, we're just about to the end. Well, almost anyway. I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Remember. I'm sorry it's been a while, I'm a little slow. It's not that I get writers block, it's just that I get so many idea's that it gets a little confusing. Well, if you liked it please don't hesitate toreview and say so. Or if you found a problem with it please let me know and I'll try harder next time. Love ya! Bye.


	6. Deadly nightmares

Hello everyone long time no hear huh? sorry about that. I guess you could say my creativewell ran dry for a while:( but not to worry cause my imagination is once again back to normal (If you can call that normal) any way I don't own Inuyasha or any part of him...I mean the show...yeah thats it the show. Well, heres my most recent chapter. enjoy.

* * *

Later that night as everyone was bedding down for the night Ai and Kurai were watching from the distance.

"So Ai. What happens now?"

"Now the fun begins. Tonight in their dreams they'll feel as though they are falling backwards into a dark abyss." he said with a sly smirk.

At that moment Inuyasha and Kagome began to stir in their sleep.

Kagome was dreaming of the one she loved. In her mind she saw a boy it was Inuyasha but it was too blurry, she couldn't see him too well. She ran towards him, stretching her arms wide to embrace him. But when she finally reached him, he fell through a black hole.

NO! INUYASHAAAA! Kagome tried to scream, but nothing would come out she could barely hear herself. It was pure torture she couldn't stand it.

Meanwhile the same thing took place in Inuyasha's dream and at the moment Kagome fell through the hole in his dream Kagome began to clutch the ground as if her life depended on it. When they awoke in the morning Sango asked them what was wrong.

"Nothing I just didn't sleep well last night." replied Kagome.

"Did you have a nightmare?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah, how did you know? Did you have one too?"

"Well, It's kind of hard to explain but, I dreamt I was falling through a big black hole."

"That's amazing!" exclaimed Kagome. "I had the exact same dream. It felt so real." she said, wincing at the very memory of last night.

"That's because it was real." said a little voice coming up from behind them.

It was Kanna "It's another one of their spells, I don't know much about it, I only saw it once."

"What's this spell supposed to do?" asked Sango.

"I'm not quite sure. You say that you dreamt you were falling through a big black hole?" she asked them.

"Yeah, that's right!" said Inuyasha.

"If I'm thinking of the right spell then I'm afraid you two are doomed"

"Wait what do you mean doomed?" shouted Inuyasha.

"When this curse is placed on someone, then that person will forget all that they hold dear and all their memories will disappear, and then…"

"Well, then what?" inquired Inuyasha in frustration.

"They die!" she said sorrowfully.

Inuyasha and Kagome could hardly believe what they had just heard.

"Is there any way that we can stop it?" asked Kagome.

"I'm not sure, I don't think there is a way, but…" replied Kanna as she was suddenly cut off by Miroku.

"If I'm not mistaken didn't you say that this all started when you both lost your memories?" he asked. Inuyasha and Kagome nodded in replied. "I think the only way to find a cure is if you some how regain your memories."

"And just how do you suppose we go about getting these so called memories back, eh! Miroku?" retorted Inuyasha.

"Look, I'm just saying that since that's where this whole mess started then maybe that's where we'll find an answer." he explained.

"What I'd like to know is what did Koga have to do with it?" asked Shippo.

"what do you mean, Shippo?" asked Miroku.

"Well, remember how upset he was when Kagome told him she was in love with Inuyasha…"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with this particular problem?"

"Now it's like he thinks he has a chance or something."

"You may have something there Shippo." Replied Sango as she walked up to the rest of the group.

Meanwhile back at the hide out of Ai and Kurai, they were discussing their next move.

"Ai, we must make our move and put an end to this as soon as possible, before it's too late." demanded Kurai.

"You know sister, if you're not careful you'll losing your mind with all this worrying!" he said with a grin.

Just then they both looked up…

"Who's there? Who's out there?" called Kurai.

"You had best make yourself known…I warn you I will find you."

"Relax Kurai! I've been expecting him" explained Ai.

"What?"

"Please make yourself comfortable…Sesshomaru." he said with an eerie calmness.

Sesshomaru stepped out of the shadows.

"I never really expected you to be the sneaky type." commented Ai obviously amused with himself.

"Fool…don't even pretend to know me." Sesshomaru said with a cold stare.

"I just stopped by to warn you…If your thinking of harming Inuyasha…Think again."

"Why, Lord Sesshomaru…I thought that you wanted Inuyasha to die." Ai said with laughter.

"I want to kill him…you stay away!...Make sense now."

"Well, then you'd best do it soon… his final day is fast approaching."

"Bastard! You'll pay…If Inuyasha dies before I get my revenge…**_You will pay_**." he growled just before turning to leave.

* * *

Well, there you all have it, what did you think? please review and tell me your thoughts I hope that they are all good, if not I can take it...I hope! Any way I better get started on my next chapter. Till then, Bye. 


	7. Chapter 7

" Do you think he'll be a problem brother?" asked Kurai

"No, he's all ready too late any how." He replied.

Meanwhile Inuyasha was busy sniffing the ground.

"What are you doing?" asked Kagome, a tad bit confused at seeing him with his face in the dirt.

"What's it look like…Someone was here last night and I'm trying to figure out where they went."

"Sheesh, Sorry I asked, won't happen again"

"Yeah well, I'll believe that when I see it"

"Those two seem to be fighting more and more lately" mentioned Sango as she walked along side Miroku.

"Yes, I agree. We all ready know that their under some sort of spell, something doesn't quite add up though."

"What do you mean Miroku?" She inquired as she studied his face in confusment.

"I don't quite know yet, but I think we'd best find Ai and Kurai before it's too late"

Suddenly they heard a Screeching noise deep in the forest,

What it could be…no one was certain but whatever it was it was getting closer and louder, just then the ground began to shake the wind began to blow very hard as if whatever it was was trying to suck them in to the forest.

Kagome lost her footing and was lifted into the air, She was nearly pulled in when Inuyasha reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Kagome….You've got to hold on!" He called out to her imploringly.

"I'M TRYING TOO….. IT'S TOO STRONG!" The words were all most impossible to get out, for the the Screeching had now gotten much louder and it had finally made it's appearance.\

It was a Giant Metal Demon.

"WHAT IS THAT THING!" called Sango

"I DON'T KNOW….IT'S LIKE NOTHING I'VE EVER SEEN BEFOR"

"DO YOU THINK IT'S A DEMON?"

"I DOUBT IT! HIGHLY!" He called back.

Kagome and Inuyasha were barely holding on by the finger tips.

suddenly they lost their grasps on each other and Kagome went flying right toward the Metal Monster.

Just then it stopped and Kagome fell right in front of it.


End file.
